ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Payne
Less talk, more riding. Zoe Payne is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Elise Riggs, Mac Fraser, and Kaori Nishidake. SSX Wild, sporty, and street savvy, Zoe take her winning ways from the pinnacle of the mountain biking scene into frosty new territory. Zoe's Personal Info *'Nationality:' American *'Height: '''5’5” *'Weight:'' 130 lbs *'Age: '19 *'Blood Type: B- *'Style: '''Boardercross *'Edging: 12/27 *'Speed: '''11/26 *'Tricks: 13/25 SSX Tricky Bio Zoe has loads of talent, but is plagued by inconsistent performances. Her personality is reflected in her fashion sense. Zoe doesn't care about current trends but always manages to look good. She hates weakness in any form and can be hard on her competitors, but she is much harder on herself. Zoe is street-smart and tough, and can handle herself just fine in any situation. DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' Downhill Mountain Biking *'Motto:' "Who's lippy?" *'Dream Date: '''Joey Ramone *'Friend:' Moby *'Enemy:' JP *'Favorite Movie:' China O' Brien *'Favorite Reading: SAS Survival Manual *'''Favorite Music: Punk, Drum n' Bass, Trance *'Favorite Course:' Garibaldi *'Favorite Trick:' Pommel Me *'Other Hobbies:' Mountainbiking *'Greatest Strength:' Attitude *'Greatest Weakness:' Gets distracted, zones out 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' 300px| Outfits SSX 3 Bio Zoe's style has always pegged her as someone who gives little thought to fads or trends. Instead, she starts new ones. To her, image is nothing, brand names inconsequential, and the opinions of her peers secondary to her own self-image. Zoe enters the new season with a fresh perspective and renewed commitment. The off-season for Zoe was all about finding a balance. She took off on a series of grueling and gnarly solo bike treks into the deepest and most treacherous jungles, and across isolated mountain ranges. Her only motivation was herself. Physically and mentally, she is now at a level few could ever hope to understand. Rider D'N A *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 22 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Royal Payne Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Cutting loose *'Thing to Hate:' Inline skaters *'Place to Ride:' Crystal Mt., Washington *'Riding Partner:' Moby Jones *'Riding Victim:' Griff Simmons *'Other Sport:' Mountain biking *'Trick:' Cab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:It wouldn't be a secret then. ' *'Food:' Turbo Smoothies *'Accessory:' Piercings *'Career Highlight:' Anytime I beat Elise. Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:'What do you think? *'''Things You Have Broken: The sound barrier. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Owning my own bike.coffee shop. *'The Word:' "Less talk, more riding." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Peak 1 *Mac and Peak 1, blah blah blah, show him you're boss! *Mac is so full of it! Take him on before going to Peak 2. Peak 3 *I hear Psymon is gunnin' for you - show no mercy. *When you face off aganist Psymon - don't pull any punches! Quotes from Atomika *"This competitor spotlight is on Zoe Payne. Known for her stand -out style and complete individualism , Zoe's back to make her mark in the SSX circuit - a wild and unpredictable ride. Someone always gets hurt when she's around, you know what I'm sayin'? SSX Blur Bio Truly in love with mountains and high altitudes, Zoe has dedicated her life to not only being the best snowboarder on the SSX Circuit, but also climbing as many mountains as possible. All by herself! DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 23 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Favorite Event:' ? *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Mountain biking *'Dislikes:' Inline skaters *'Trait: '''Original *'Partner:' Moby *'Rival:' Griff *'Motivation:'' "Going down the slopes, enjoying the competition." Quotes from DJ Atomika * Check this. Zoe Payne becomes the first snowboarder in the history of the world to break the sound barrier. A bull whip also breaks the sound barrier when it cracks. The crack is a miniature sonic boom. * Zoe Payne says that when she wraps up her snowboarding career, she's gonna concentrate full time on reaching the top of the seven summits. That's the highest peak on each of the seven continents and she's doing it solo. * There's something different about Zoe Payne this year. She's reached a new level fitness and mental acuity. She attributes it to her solo ascent of Aconcagua. * The tallest mountain outside of Asia. Zoe Payne focused her off season pursuits on finding balance. What does that mean for an extreme sports maven? How about a grueling solo bike trek across an isolated mountain range. * Check it. When Zoe Payne is not busting ego's tearin' it up on the SSX circuit, she's blazing trails in the rain forest of Peru where she saw the greatest biodiversity and density of birds on Earth. Stellar. SSX On Tour Bio Zoe has always been the unpredictable one - the one who rides her way - by her rules. This year the circuit sees a Zoe who is taking it one step further. A faster Zoe. A stronger Zoe. A skiing Zoe. Switching to two planks instead of one Zoe has blown the minds of her fans by taking the sport to a new level of madness. Fully living the rock star lifestyle, Zoe is tearing up the circuit with new tricks, new records and new wildness. As usual Zoe has distanced herself from the rest with her skill and her style. DNA *'Nationality: American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Royal Payne After the tour... Became mayor of Big Mountain. Lives above Rob and Bob's Board Shop - with Moby. Rides everyday. SSX (2012) Bio Zoe Payne was born in the rural outskirts of Baltimore, Maryland in 1983 and from a very early age she knew she liked to go fast. She latched onto anything that would put the wind in her hair, even managing to get her Big Wheel up to highway speeds on the hill outside her house. Zoe received her first pint sized dirt bike at age nine – and never looked back. Riding took over her life. Each birthday the bike got bigger, the riding got wilder. The only thing that ever got in the way – was winter. But Zoe discovered that snow offered up a different kind of riding. She flung herself headfirst into snowboarding. An instant natural she soaked up the culture and quickly honed her skills to become a formidable rider. Always looking to push herself, she tried her hand at some competitive riding and instantly laid waste to her fellow racers. Through sheer willpower and almost psychopathic determination, she landed herself a spot on The Tour and quickly became a dominating force in the world of professional snowboarding. DNA *Nickname: Demon *Nationality: American *Home Mountain: Flat Top Mountain, West Virginia Backstory Comic Videos SSX: Zoe's Comic Video:SSX Zoe Comic HD Relationships Moby Jones Moby and Zoe have been linked several times of having a romantic relationship throughout the game's past. In SSX Tricky, hints are dropped through rider interviews and pre-race events. Zoe mentions Moby more then two times throughout her interview. She talks about how on the surface, he looks like a serious guy, but says he's actually a really nice guy too. She also comments on how cool his accent is, and on his BMX skills. Moby talks about Zoe in his interview as well. During pre-race events, both characters approach each other and seem to be comfortable with each others company. Zoe openly flatters him, teasing him by saying he's hot. Moby only grins and plays along. The second time around, Zoe seems much more open then before, attempting to speak in a British accent as she compliments his pants. Moby grins yet again and complaints her as well. Moby also talks to Zoe during pre- race events, and encourages hers the same way she does to him. In SSX 3, hints are dropped throughout character interaction, and quotes from Dj Atomika. While playing as Zoe, you can knockdown Moby during a race as much as possible, and he won't ever hit back. While playing as Moby, during one of his character spotlight quotes, Atomika asked the question of Zoe and Moby current relationship, and wonders where it stands. He says they have many things in common, and mentions that Moby is the only male competitor in the tour that is not intimidated by Zoe. In SSX on Tour, it was officially confirmed (or highly implied) that Zoe and Moby had and current have, a romantic relationship. Although Moby never made an appearance in the game, he is mentioned on Zoe's "after the tour ". According to after the tour, she currently lives above Rob and Bob's workshop, with Moby. Psymon Stark There have been hints dropped of a possible romance between Zoe Payne and Psymon Stark. In SSX Tricky, there a hints supporting this through pre-race events and character interaction. But, there are also hints against this. During a pre-race event, Psymon offers Zoe free piercings. When hearing this Zoe just laughs. On another pre-race event, Psymon talks to Zoe more openly, saying there is a alien blessing on it's way to them. Zoe, who also seems more open, encourages his strange personality and responds with "right back at ya baby". While playing as Psymon, he shouts a few quotes involving Zoe herself. However, in his bio he has Zoe listed as friend with a ? implying he is unsure of their friendship. In SSX 3, although Psymon has Zoe listed as a friend, Zoe has Moby Jones listed as her. DJ ATomika also mentions Zoe punched Psymon out a window. It is widely believed Psymon might have had romantic feelings for Zoe, however it was not mutual. In SSX (2012), there is confirmation on their current relationship. According to Psymon's bio and comic, Zoe challenges him in order to get him to join the Deadly Descents Tour. The two of them were and are currently friends. Reception In the 2010 Character Poll held by EA SPORTS, Zoe came in fifth place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Moby, Psymon, and Elise. Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Leader by Bif Naked (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Zoe's Theme by by CDT and John Morgan (Theme) *Wobble by Aphrodite (Requested) Voice Actresses Bif Naked - SSX-SSX 3 (2000-2003) Memorable Ouotes *"Woo, baby! Line up to touch me!" (SSX Tricky) *"Zoe has left the planet!" *"Ah, your hot!" (To Moby) (SSX Tricky) *"Look ma, no hands!" (SSX Tricky) *"Cheaters sometimes prosper!" *"Joey Ramone, this one's for you!" (SSX Tricky) *"Blame it on the late nights!" *"Attitude check! Adrenaline, check! Babe, (chuckles) check!" *"Winter in Hawaii never looked so good!" (SSX Tricky) *"Jacked up, pumped up, and perfect!" *"News at 11, Zoe rocked the mountain!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Gravity is my friend!" (SSX Tricky) *"Hey! You can put me on your resume." (Ally/SSX 3) *"Nice outfit, mommy pick it out for ya?" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Get any prettier JP, and Luther (begins to chuckles) might ask you out." (To JP/ SSX Tricky) *"Leaving my fears behind." (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Pick up the pieces and move on." (Failing Trick/SSX 3) *"Hey! You could put me on your resume." (ally/SSX 3) *"Nice outfit, mommy pick it out for you?" (rival/SSX3) Triva *Zoe's lottery purchase would be a Deep Cove Beachfront. *Zoe's has a pet Lab/Rottie called Tiger. *In Zoe's pocket's?-Kiwi jelly beans. *Person Zoe admires most is Spies. *Superhero power- Planet busting super burps. *Zoe's dream date in Tricky (Joey Ramone), is the only dream date who is dead. Joey Ramone died 6 months prior to SSX Tricky's November, 2001's release. Hence the lines "Joey Ramone this one's for you!" and "That one's for you, Joey!" *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *Zoe's favorite food is Turbo smoothies. *Zoe currently is living with Moby up in the mountains. *Zoe is the only SSX character who still snowboards, 'after the tour'. *She and Maya are the 3rd oldest females in the series thus far, behind Elise at 28 (On Tour), and Seeiah at 29 (what her age maybe in On Tour). *She's the only character other than Allegra, to tolerate Psymon's antics. *She's the only character other than Seeiah, to be voiced by a singer (Bif Naked). *According to Atomika in SSX3 she has a good singing voice. This is a reference to her voice actress Bif Naked. Gallary SSX (2000) Xs_zoe.jpg|Zoe in SSX(2000). SSX Tricky Ts_zoerender1.jpg|Zoe in SSX Tricky. Ts_zoerender2.jpg Moby and Zoe 1.png Psymon and Zoe fn.png SSX 3 3s_zoerender.jpg|Zoe's design in SSX 3. SSX On Tour zoe_render_fullsize.jpg|Zoe's design in SSX On Tour. SSX (2012) ZOE_design_evolution656x369_656x369.jpg ZOE_design_evolution540.jpg ZOE_Brief_culture+trends540.jpg ZOE_Brief_likeness540.jpg ZOE_Brief_fashion540.jpg ZOE_Brief_keywords540.jpg|Words to describe Zoe. zoe_final306x604.jpg|Zoe's final design in SSX (2012). Category:Characters